An Arranged Marriage
by BeeZee
Summary: Astoria Greengrass is pledged to Draco Malfoy. The Dark Lord won, and purebloods lord over the wizarding world. Draco and Astoria's life together. Smutty, fluffy, and dramatic.
1. The Betrothal Dinner

**Okay! I've recently become infatuated with this Draco/Astoria pairing. I find it delectable and incredibly fun to write about. **

**Some warnings! This is an "alternate universe" in which the Dark Lord killed Harry Potter. The only pesky detail is that at the very end, Harry isn't quick enough with 'Expelliarmus' to create the Prior Incantem again. Oh, and this is going to have smut peppered in. When I do smut, I do lemony, SMUTTY smuttiness. Mostly it's rated M for language, however.**

**Just a note.**

**One more thing; I do not own Harry Potter characters. I do not pretend to be J.K. Rowling. I just do foul, depraved things with her characters. Muahahaha. :P**

Astoria Greengrass had been told of her betrothal to Draco Malfoy the day after graduating from Hogwarts. Her mother and father expected her to be happy; Draco was handsome, charming, and, well, a Malfoy. Still, as Astoria recalled memories of him and her elder sister Daphne, along with Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott, and those other two goons she could never remember, he'd never paid much attention to her. Why would he, when Daphne was older, prettier, and more voluptuous? But then, Daphne had gone against their father's order to marry Draco; instead, she fell in love with an international Quidditch player (who left her three months after they eloped). Draco's father had agreed to bind him to Astoria instead.  
>Now, as Astoria stood in front of her full length mirror, she felt sadness wash over her. In two months, she would no longer be free. She would have to be the perfect wife and hostess. She would be Mrs. Astoria Malfoy. She would have to quietly tolerate his mistresses (yes, even that tart Pansy Parkinson), and pretend not to notice the pretty trinkets he gave them instead of her. Astoria quickly found herself crying. Flora, their house-elf, handed her a box of tissues.<br>"There there, don't cry Madame Astoria. You'll smear your makeup and ruin your pretty face!" exclaimed the elf. Nodding in agreement, she quickly stopped her tears and fixed the smudged mascara. She would be strong. She had to be.  
>"Now, please do not forget your table etiquette, and for Merlin's sake do not twirl your hair!" chastised Astoria's mother before they and her father Apparated to the Malfoy Manor.<br>"Yes, Mother."  
>"On second thought, let's just put it up." With a flick of her wand, her hair was styled in an elegant chignon.<br>Once in front of the wrought iron gates, she began to feel cold and anxious.  
>"Stop that, you look common." whispered her father harshly. She had been keeping a silent beat with her foot. Immediately, Astoria stopped, despite her anxiety. A moment later, Lucius and Narcissa appeared at the gate.<br>"Good evening, Lucius; Narcissa, looking lovely as always." her father said. They reciprocated the greeting as the gates swung open.  
>"Draco has so been looking forward to this dinner, Astoria." Narcissa murmured. Her eyes were warm. "You seem like an exceptional woman." Despite her anxiety, this made her radiate with pride.<br>After formal introductions with the other guests (Bellatrix Lestrange, Wormtail, and a few others that Astoria couldn't remember), everyone sat down for dinner. Lucius sat at the head of the table, and Narcissa sat at the opposite end. Astoria sat on her future mother-in-law's right, and Bellatrix sat on her left. Draco was seated beside Astoria, and then Astoria's parents. The other Death Eaters sat on Bellatrix's side. A light salad was served, and throughout that course, the table was relatively silent. Next came soup, and then a main course of roast chicken. By the main meal, each section of the table had begun talking in low tones to one another.  
>"You have a lovely home." Astoria whispered to Draco, who shrugged. She got the feeling that he hadn't in fact been looking forward to this dinner. He kept looking at the clock.<br>"Still with that Pansy, I take it?" she asked, her dark green eyes flashing mischievously.  
>"That's hardly your business." he replied flatly. The glittering ring that now adorned her left hand suggested otherwise.<br>By the time dessert had come around, both of her parents had become a smidgen intoxicated.  
>"Its that damned firewhisky!" Astoria's father had exclaimed. Astoria was humiliated.<br>"I'm so sorry. They usually aren't like this." Narcissa smiled sympathetically.  
>"They are behaving like monkeys. Why, if the Dark Lord were to-" Draco's mother cut Bellatrix off.<br>"Quiet, Bella. The Dark Lord is NOT here, and if he does decide to pop in, I'll have already put them up in the guest room. Everyone else is dismissed!" The Death Eaters Disaparated. This left Bellatrix, the Malfoys, and Astoria and her drunken parents.  
>Ten minutes later, Narcissa and Astoria had successfully put her parents to bed.<br>"Merlin, Mrs. Malfoy. I'm so embarrassed for my parents' sake." Astoria whispered as they walked to the lounge. Draco, his father, and his aunt were sitting, waiting for them in silence.  
>"We can talk about it later. Please, call me Narcissa."<br>This was it. The point of the whole evening. Her parents were asleep, so the only other guest besides Bellatrix was... The Dark Lord himself. In fact, it was going to be the Dark Lord that conducted the ceremony.  
>The Unbreakable Vow.<br>When he arrived, Astoria felt the room drop at least ten degrees, and she had butterflies of anxiety. They all bowed low.  
>"Good evening. The couple will rise and take the standard position." he hissed. It sent shivers down her back, but Astoria leapt up and held out her arm. Draco did the same. His face was empty, expressionless. It had been nearly impossible to read him at all.<br>"Very good." murmured the Dark Lord. His voice grew louder as he pointed the Elder Wand at their hands. "Astoria, do you swear to be a faithful mate to Draco, to be a good, obedient wife?"  
>Astoria gulped, cursing her cotton mouth. "I do." she replied coarsely. A thin flame surrounded their hands.<br>"And do you swear that you will not perform any acts of adultery against Draco?"  
>"I do." A second flame.<br>"Finally, and most important. Do you swear to be loyal to all that Draco is loyal to? More specifically, Astoria, to me?"  
>"I-I do." A third flame. Damn it! she thought. That waver must have been picked up on by the Dark Lord. The flames became one and burned into their hands, leaving a thin mark on their hands.<br>"Very good." He turned toward Lucius and Narcissa, who had been watching intently. "The date is set for one month from today, correct?" They nodded. He Disapparated without another word.

**Please review? I won't post any more without at least one review for the chapter. It'll be our Unbreakable Vow. You review, and I'll write more chapters. HA!**

**Random joke of the chapter: Billy was a chemist's son, but now he is no more. What he thought was H2O was H2SO4 (sulfuric acid.)**

**REVIEW!**


	2. The Wedding Night

**SMUT CHAPTER! Smutty goodness, with a bit of fluff at the end. I just HAD to. This chapter is dedicated to my good friend (dare I say best?) Em'n'Em (:P)who has become my unofficial beta. She gets all my hard copies, edits, and gives them back to me so that I may change my grammer, spellings, etc. Oh, and she hates anything smutty, so this dedication is ironic. Haha.**

**Remember, I don't own Draco or Astoria, I just make them do it like rabbits. Hehehehe.**

A month later, without so much as three words from Draco since that night, Astoria found herself in the Malfoy Manor once more in the guest room (which had been altered into a dressing room). She was shocked at how she appeared in the wedding dress she'd designed. It fit her perfectly, and hugged all of her curves like a glove. Her hair was up in a messy bun, charmed with a thousand tiny sparkling diamonds. She stared at herself in the mirror with a smile; could she actually be excited for her marriage to Draco? Of course.  
>"Astoria?" asked Narcissa from the door. "Its time, sweetie." She nodded and slipped into the three inch stiletto heels she had conjured and followed her mother-in-law out to the grounds.<br>"I do." Draco murmured. Then they kissed. And the wedding guests applauded. Astoria and her husband linked arms silently and walked back down the aisle. She hadn't noticed the Dark Lord as she had gone up the aisle earlier, but now he sat in the front row, his eyes gleaming in triumph. Astoria supposed this was due to the union of two purebloods. The reception immediately followed the wedding, and was a lavish affair. Of course, her parents were soon intoxicated, forcing Daphne, who had been invited at the insistence of Draco, to Apparate them home. The Dark Lord presented the new couple with a lavish set of Goblin-made metalwork. Draco received a sword, beautiful silver cufflings, and an incredibly handsome shield with the Malfoy crest on it. Astoria guessed the gifts were due only to the Malfoy's rising favor with the Dark Lord after the Order's downfall, but gladly accepted the ring, bracelet, earrings, and necklace that had all been inlaid with tiny sparkling emeralds the precise color of her eyes. The other wedding gifts would be opened after the "honeymoon".  
>"Let's go," Draco hissed after the Dark Lord had Disapparated from the grounds. Astoria had no choice but to follow.<br>They went upstairs to Draco's room and had barely closed the door when he pushed her against the wall and pointed his wand at the dress. It fell to the floor around her feet. He stared at her with desire; she was now clad only in a black, lacy strapless bra, matching panties, and the black stiletto fuck-me pumps.  
>"You look hotter than your sister right now." he groaned as he began to suck on her collar bone.<br>"And YOU are wearing entirely too many clothes." Astoria replied. He smirked at her and removed the outer layer of dress robes, leaving him clad only in a tight undershirt and black trousers.  
>"We're even." He forced her arms up and hexed them there. He struggled to undo the bra's clasp for a moment before Astoria chuckled.<br>"Front clasp." she muttered. He glared at her but removed the fabric with ease. Attacking her perky breasts with his mouth, she moaned as soon as his tongue brushed against her nipple.  
>"Oh, Merlin that's good!" she exclaimed. He freed her breasts and instead slipped his hand under her panties. Draco smirked.<br>"Already so wet for me," he whispered. "You want me, don't you?" Astoria nodded. He slid one finger into her pussy, massaging her clit with his thumb. She gasped and moved her hips against his hand.  
>"Oh! Please, don't stop."<br>"You want more?" he asked. Without waiting for a reply, he slid another finger into her. Astoria gasped. She tightened around him and shuddered as she came. Panting, she looked at her husband, who had removed his fingers.  
>"I-I love you, Draco." His eyes hardened and he said nothing. Obviously, those feelings were not reciprocated. Ignoring her hurt and fighting back tears, she said in a steely voice, "Let my arms go. I can't feel them anymore." He did, and she pushed him backwards onto his king sized bed.<br>"Fuck me. Now." she demanded. Astoria laid beside him and watched him remove the shirt and trousers, leaving them both in their underwear and shoes. He quickly pulled them off and when she tried to do the same, he stopped her.  
>"Leave them on." Draco tore the panties off of her, and she pulled off his boxers. She gasped when she saw how big he was. He smirked again.<br>"I'm going to fuck you so hard, you'll feel me for a week." he moaned in her ear. Without any warning, Draco slammed his huge cock into her pussy and held it there. She felt tears in her eyes; she never imagined losing her virginity would hurt so bad. Draco realized too late that she was a virgin, and instantly felt bad.  
>"I didn't realize," he murmured softly. "Blaise had told us all differently." Blaise Zabini, Astoria's longtime boyfriend from her Hogwarts years.<br>"We pretended." Astoria replied simply. A bit slower now, Draco slid himself in and out with a bit of difficulty.  
>"You're so tight!" he exclaimed. "So much tighter than your sister."<br>"Stop fucking mentioning Daphne!" Astoria said furiously. "I'm your wife, and she's my sister." Draco looked taken aback but said nothing else. He just pumped into her faster. She gasped every time his cock went deeper.  
>"You're so big, Draco! Its so good!" Within moments, Astoria came again. Still, Draco pounded her harder.<br>"Ahh!" he cried and she felt him come. He collapsed on top of her. "That was the best fuck I've ever had." He pulled out of her and went into the bathroom adjoining his room. Astoria lay there, suddenly cold. She wanted to fall asleep but felt the need to shower. She got up and went to the bathroom.  
>"When you're finished," Draco said on his way out, "your room is through that door." Not really understanding his words, she just nodded and stepped into the steaming shower. As she washed away the sweat and blood, his words clicked. They didn't sleep in the same room. Astoria grew angry. She knew there was nothing she could do about it, but it hurt that she wasn't going to be able to cuddle with her husband. She could help the tears as she sat in front of the mirror in the green bathrobe, pulling out each tiny diamond in her hair.<br>An hour later, Astoria was dry and ready for bed. She had her hair loose; it fell down to the middle of her back, and she wore a green satin nightie that ended just below her arse. Wishing she could retrieve her wedding dress, she quietly opened the door to Draco's room and snuck over to where it had dropped.  
>"What are you doing?" Draco demanded. Shit, she thought. She'd assumed he was asleep.<br>"Sorry. I wanted to get my dress." she replied. He propped himself up onto his side.  
>"Do you... do you want to stay with me tonight?" Astoria was taken aback.<br>"Do you want me to?"  
>"Of course. You're my wife." Now she was extremely confused. "I assumed you wouldn't want to be anywhere near me unless you had to." Oh, how wrong he was.<br>"Nox." she murmured, and the bathroom light went out. Placing her wand on the nightstand, she slipped into bed beside her husband.  
>"I thought that you didn't want anything to do with me." Astoria confessed once she was wrapped in his arms.<br>"I was thrilled to marry you. Sure, Daph would have made everyone jealous, but she wouldn't have made me happy." She smiled at this, and felt sleep pulling at her eyes.  
>"I love you too," murmured her husband in her ear. That was the last thing she heard before sleep took her away.<p>

**REVIEW! Reviews are like the jewelry the Dark Lord gave Astoria to me. **

**REVIEW! If you don't, I'll cyber bully you.**

**REVIEW! Please? Pretty please with vanilla fro-yo, a cherry, whipped cream, a whip, handcuffs, and an electric car battery on top—wow, that's incredibly dirty. ;P**

**REVIEW!**


	3. Expected to Expect

**Hi, guys! You've reviewed enough to see Chapter Three! Yay! *throws confetti*. Kudos to my beta, Emily. Oh, I'd like to point out that Astoria has my fashion sense, because pencil skirts are freaking hott.**

**I don't own HP, yadda, yadda, yadda. BTW, sorry for the short chapter; it felt draggy, so I trimmed it up a tad.**

**OH! I forgot to tell you all. I'm working on continuing my story, 'Moonlight' about Blaise and Luna. Check out Chapter 1. It's pretty good, if I do say so myself.**

**On with the story!**

The next morning Astoria woke to an empty bed. She looked at the clock; it was only eight thirty. Getting up, she stretched her arms and yawned. She wondered where Draco had gone. Just as she had thought the words, Draco Apparated before her.  
>"Merlin's beard!" she exclaimed. He chuckled. "Why did you leave?"<br>"Mother insisted I go to your home and get some clothes for you. Personally, I prefer you in that, but I wouldn't want anyone else seeing you like that." He gestured toward the nightie, which had risen up exposing the black panties under them.  
>"Oh. Thanks." She took the clothes from him and went to change.<br>At nine, Astoria went down to the dining room for breakfast. She was clad in a dark green blouse tucked into a high waisted grey pencil skirt that ended just below her knees. Draco had even picked out shoes to match- grey Oxford style heels. She looked very respectable, even if they were "muggle clothes". Astoria also put on the emerald bracelet and earrings that the Dark Lord had given her.  
>"Oh, don't you just look gorgeous!" Narcissa commented as she entered the room and sat down across from her husband. The long table had been transfigured into a smaller one, set for six. Bellatrix and her husband were also present. Unfortunately, Astoria was forced to sit beside Bellatrix. In all honesty, the woman scared her to death.<br>"No need to be scared, pet." she muttered to the newly-wed. "You may want to learn Occulmency, by the way."  
>After breakfast, Narcissa suggested that Astoria come shopping with her and Bellatrix. Although still quite frightened of her husband's aunt, she accepted. They decided it would be easiest to travel by Floo powder. They would meet in the Leaky Cauldron and work their way down the street.<br>"I'll see you in a few hours." She kissed her husband chastely on the lips before grabbing the Floo powder and disappearing.  
>Astoria came home, thoroughly worn out from her day. She had really enjoyed herself; Bellatrix really wasn't so bad, as it turned out. At least, not to her. Her purchases hovered behind her in a line. Draco was waiting for her in the lounge. Their wedding gifts were piled neatly.<br>"Want to open them?" he questioned. She grinned and nodded. "Did you have a good time, Astoria?"  
>"Definitely. Your mother is one of the nicest women I've ever met, and your aunt isn't nearly as frightening as I thought." Draco laughed at this. They began to open the gifts, which ranged from practical to completely insane. The Lovegoods had given the couple a bag of radishes. The card said it would ward off nargles. The couple had a fantastic laugh over that.<br>"What are we going to do with all of this?" Astoria wondered aloud.  
>"In our house." Draco replied, like it was obvious.<br>"New home?"  
>"Of course. You didn't think we'd be living here did you?" She had thought that. She looked down at her feet sheepishly.<br>"Do you want to see it?" Draco asked her. She brightened at this and nodded. He held out his hand, and when she grasped it they Apparated.  
>It was like a mini Malfoy Manor; regal and elegant on the outside, sophisticated and expensive on the inside.<br>"Draco, it beautiful!" Astoria exclaimed. "Can we look around?"  
>"Of course. Its your house." She ran like a child at Christmas time upstairs. The first room she went into was painted a pale green, and decorated like a...<br>"A nursery?" Astoria questioned. Draco came up behind her and placed a hand on her back.  
>"Of course. We have a duty to produce a pureblooded child. Hopefully, a male." She was taken aback. Of course, she'd always wanted children, just not at seventeen.<br>"Does it... Does it have to be soon?" Draco paused.  
>"Within a year. It's expected."<br>"What? Draco, you can't be serious!"  
>He most certainly was. The next week, Narcissa began asking her if she'd felt any morning sickness. She looked a tad crestfallen but said nothing. This went on for a few more weeks, but Astoria continually replied in the negative. Draco and she had sex every night, and he'd made her promise not to use any Birth Control Potion, but still hadn't had any luck.<p>

**Methinks Scorpius is coming in the next chapter, IF YOU REVIEW!**

**Reviews are like crack to me. I need them. Like Gir needs tacos.**

**You just lost the game. (sorry.)**

**Random joke of the chapter: What's the difference between Neil Armstrong and Michael Jackson?**

**Neil Armstrong walked on the moon, and Michael Jackson…**

**Is f**king crazy! Hahahahaha. REVIEW, and I'll stop the corny jokes.**


	4. Lying, Cheating Bastard

**Hello, all! I'm posting again! I hope you've enjoyed it thus far, I'm only a quarter of the way done. Just an FYI, I've typed all of this on my Blackberry. I'm getting carpal tunnel for my beloved readers.**

**Another shoutout to Emily. I love you; thanks for putting up with Draco being a lying, cheating, bastard. Oh wait—crap. Spoiler!**

**I am not J.K. Rowling. I'm just evil. :P Draco and Astoria's first documented fight in this chapter! Enjoy!**

Then, nearly four months later, Astoria woke up one morning and vomited. They had been living in their new home since she had complained about Draco's mother's nosiness.  
>"Oh, Merlin!" she moaned as she conjured it away. Suddenly, she felt the urge again to throw up. She threw the covers off of her and ran to the bathroom. Draco, woken by her retching, joined her and helped hold her hair back.<br>"Are you alright?" he asked dumbly. Astoria shook her head.  
>"Of course not. It must be food poisoning."<br>It wasn't food poisoning. She experienced the same morning nausea for the next week before it clicked. Astoria went to a muggle store in the town their house was on the outskirts of and bought a muggle pregnancy test. Later, after she'd followed the instructions, she waited for the results. Draco came into the bathroom and look at the pregnancy test in confusion.  
>"It's a muggle device. It can tell if you're pregnant or not." His face lit up.<br>"You're pregnant?"  
>"I don't know. The test takes a minute." They waited a while, then checked the symbols on the box.<br>"Well?" asked Draco.  
>"I'm pregnant." Astoria replied. Before she could gauge his expression, he scooped up his wife in a tight embrace.<br>"Astoria, I'm so happy!" he exclaimed. Even she, who wanted to wait to have kids, was happy. She'd never seen her husband so genuinely happy before. "I love you."  
>"I love you too Draco."<p>

**-8 Months Later-**  
>"Ahhh!" Astoria cried. She hadn't thought birth would hurt so much. She wished Draco could be with her, but he was out in the hallway with his father. She also wished she could be giving birth at St. Mungo's with a skilled Healer, but instead she was in the Malfoy Manor with her husband's mother and aunt, as was pureblood tradition.<br>"Push!" Bellatrix demanded. Shut up! Astoria thought. You have no idea how badly this hurts! "Don't tell me to shut up; you'd better hope its a boy!"  
>"Come on sweetie, push now!" pleaded Narcissa. Astoria complied and curled up. Pain blinded her, but she kept pushing. What seemed like hours later, she heard wailing. She collapsed backward and panted.<br>"A boy." Astoria wasn't sure who said it, but she could kiss them. A boy. An heir. The infant was put in her arms, swaddled in green. A perfect blonde baby with eyes the same color as hers. He was so beautiful.  
>"He's healthy, too." said Bellatrix. She charmed away the blood from the sheets, towels, and water basin, then went outside to inform Draco and his father. Her husband came in, his eyes sparkling with glee. He requested to hold the infant, but Astoria couldn't bear to not be holding him. Draco understood.<br>"What shall we call him?" he asked.  
>"Scorpius. Scorpius Hyperion."<br>"That's perfect." said he and his mother in unison. Astoria smiled and cooed at the baby.  
>"Mummy and Daddy love you, Scorpius. More than everything in this whole world." The infant began to cry, and she felt a chill as the Dark Lord Apparated into the room.<br>"Let me see the boy." he ordered harshly. Though she didn't want to part with her son, she relinquished Scorpius to him. Just as the Dark Lord held him at arms length from him in such a manner that Astoria was sure he might accidentally drop him, and he smirked.  
>"Fear not, Astoria. He will not be harmed whilst I have him. Scorpius is a fine, pureblooded name." He handed the child to Draco, who smiled and coddled him. "I expect him to grow up like his father." Astoria knew what that meant, and she desperately hoped the Dark Lord wasn't looking at her mind as she thought about her baby boy having the Dark Mark burned into his forearm with dread. He seemed not to have noticed this thought, and Disapparated.<br>Within the next few months, Astoria felt Draco slipping away from her. He grew more distant, and sometimes didn't come home until the next morning. She could sometimes smell perfume on his robes, perfume she would never wear. Once, she'd even found a bright pink lipstick stain on his boxers. She never wore pink lipstick.  
>Draco came home one night around eleven, and Astoria demanded where he'd been.<br>"Out." he replied.  
>"Out where?" she questioned.<br>"With a friend."  
>"A woman? Have you been out with a woman, Draco?" At this, he slapped her across the face.<br>"Just be quiet, Astoria." Her eyes brimmed with tears.  
>"I'm your wife." she murmured.<br>"Yes you are! I am your husband. Therefore, you will obey me! It is none of your concern if I have been sleeping around, because your only duty is to raising Scorpius!" Draco yelled. "You admit it, then." Astoria said, disgusted. "Who was it? That whore Pansy? Is she honestly better than me? You said it yourself that I was the best fuck you ever had. So tell me, who on earth could you be screwing that is better than me?" Draco stared.  
>"You really want to know?" She nodded. "I've been fucking Daphne. She's the Greengrass I wanted. Not her little sister. And you know what else? I've been fucking her ever since you got too pregnant to put out." Now it was her turn. She slapped him with all the force she could muster.<br>"You bitch! How dare you lay a hand on me?" Draco bellowed. He pushed her into the wall and went into their bedroom. She followed.  
>"Daphne? You've been having sex with my sister? I-I gave you a son, Draco. You-you love me." She couldn't help it; tears streamed down her cheeks and splashed onto her nightie. "Wha-what did I d-do? Why-why can't I be e-enough for y-ou-you?" She looked up at him. His hard eyes had softened.<br>"Please don't cry. Astoria, please, stop crying. I'm sorry. I lied." he said softly. "I don't want Daphne. I don't know why I did it, why I kept doing it. You have made me the happiest wizard that ever lived." She glared at him.  
>"I just... I don't think its fair that when the Dark Lord bound us, he never made any mention of faithfulness to the wife."<br>"That's just not how its done, Astoria." She looked right into his slate grey eyes, forcing herself to stop crying.  
>"Enter into another with me." she asked softly, though it sounded like a statement. Draco looked away. "Ill forgive everything, Draco. Please. I just want my husband back." All was still for a moment. Then, he nodded vigorously.<br>"Yes. Okay. I will. I love you, Astoria. I don't know how I ever forgot that." He came forward slowly, unsure what to do. Astoria broke down once more and flung herself into his open arms.

**Well? Good enough to review? I think so. **

**Random joke of the chapter (you thought I'd really stop?): A man is standing in the park, watching nature. He sees two squirrels play-fighting. They seem to notice him, and so they run up his pants. The man thinks this is all good fun, until suddenly he screams, throws off his pants, and the squirrels scamper away. Another man, who had seen the whole event, asked what was wrong.**

"**Well, it was all fun and games until I heard them say, 'Let's eat one now and take the other with us!'"**

**Hehe. Please review. There's many more chapters to go, and I need your support to publish them. :)**


	5. Liquor Limit  Zero

**Hello, faithful readers! I'm having so much fun with this story; I looooove Draco and Astoria with this burning, undying passion. :D**

**Quick note: My characters may seem a little OOC, but that's because it's my story, and though the characters don't belong to me, I'm bending their personalities to fit my purposes. Remember, it's an "alternate reality" in which purebloods rule! (Well, technically a Mudblood rules, but Voldy figured out how to make himself immortal, so that's like honorary pureblood status bahahaha.)**

**This chapter is pretty fluffy, for the most part. Enjoy. **

"I love you too, Draco." Astoria sobbed. He swept her up into his arms and laid her down on their bed. He sat beside her as he removed his shoes. Draco then laid beside her and cradled her in his arms.  
>"I'm sorry. I'm so so so very sorry." he kept murmuring in her ear. She turned around and pressed her lips to his to quiet him.<br>"Shhh." Astoria whispered against him. He kissed her back gently. She sighed as Draco's hands glided over her skin softly.  
>"Merlin, you're so beautiful." he gasped. Draco dipped down to kiss her stomach. Astoria giggled; his lips tickled her skin. He chuckled against her tummy which made her yelp and scream with laughter.<br>"Stop it Draco!" she exclaimed breathlessly. He said not a word, only brought his hands up to her sides and squeezed. "Ahh! Quit it!"  
>"Are you ticklish, Astoria?" She nodded. "Yes? You're ticklish?"<br>"Yes!" she gasped. "I'm begging you, stop!" She was giggling uncontrollably. He pinned her underneath him, holding her arms above her head with one hand. His other kept him steady.  
>"Gotcha!" Draco said, smirking. Astoria, having no dignified response, stuck out her tongue. He captured it with his lips, and grazed his tongue against hers. Merlin I love him, she thought to herself. Just then, Scorpius' cries rang through the hallway. Astoria groaned.<br>"I've got him- he needs to be fed."  
>"What? How do you know?" Draco asked, confused.<br>"Its his hungry cry." she replied simply. He let her get up and feed their screaming son. 

In the days that followed, Astoria forgot her request for another Vow. Scorpius kept them too busy to do much of anything else. Then, one day, Astoria sought out her husband after putting the baby down for a nap.  
>"I need you to teach me Occulemency." she said.<br>"Why?" Draco questioned.  
>"I'm tired of everyone picking through my head! I'm sick of your aunt, the Dark Lord, and everybody else knowing my every thought!" Astoria exclaimed. Draco gave her a sympathetic expression.<br>"I know how you feel. I'll teach you what I know, okay?" 

She picked it up quickly. Faster that Draco had, he confessed.  
>"I just really want it." <p>

The months passed by without any conflicts or crises. However, a couple of days before Scorpius' first birthday and the massive party the Malfoy's had planned on their grounds, two things happened. The first was that Astoria discovered that she was once again pregnant (she had vomited at Madame Malkin's while getting her son fitted for party clothes, and every day after). The second was that Draco's parents informed them that the Dark Lord would be at their child's party to perform a ceremony that would bond him magically with Scorpius.  
>"What?" Astoria exclaimed, completely taken aback. She was discussing this with her husband in the nursery while feeding Scorpius.<br>"I'm not sure exactly what its for, but when Blaise and Pansy had their son, he did the same thing on his first birthday." replied Draco.  
>"Should we be concerned?"<br>"We should feel honored. Or at least that's what Father told me." Astoria said nothing, just clutched her son closer as he breast fed. This information had overshadowed the news of her pregnancy, and she decided to wait until the party to announce it.  
>Astoria had invited everyone she could think of to her baby boy's first birthday. Unfortunately, her sister was tradition bound to be there, and was also a candidate for god mother.<br>"Just don't pick her." Astoria begged Draco while she dressed for the party. He gave a small smile.  
>"Would Pansy Parkinson really be better than family?" he joked. Astoria was not amused. "Relax, love. Please." She stuck her tongue out at him and giggled.<br>"I'm going to make sure everything is ready. I hope your mother hasn't let Scorpius open any presents yet!" With that, she Disapparated from their bedroom.  
>The party went off without a hitch. The weather was perfect, and everybody showed up. Astoria sat talking with Theodore, Blaise, Montague, Pansy, and a few other friends that she and Draco still spoke to when Daphne and her parents joined them.<br>"Mum! Dad! Thank you for coming!" Astoria embraced them. "I've told all the servers that your liquor limit is zero. Please don't embarrass me." she whispered furiously. They looked shocked for a moment then regained composure.  
>"Of course, dear. We're here for our grandson, and cannot believe how much you've grown." her mother gushed.<br>"You've made us proud, daughter." her father said stiffly. Just in time, she was rescued by Draco.  
>"Sorry to interrupt, but we have a small hors d'oeuvres malfunction, and we need Astoria's approval for the fix."<br>"Of course, Draco." her mother smiled.  
>"Thank you." Astoria murmured as they walked away.<br>"Don't mention it. You can just owe me later tonight." He winked at her suggestively. She smiled tightly, praying her pregnancy wouldn't drive him away again.  
>After Scorpius opened his presents (really Astoria did; Scorpius played with the wrapping paper), they sliced the cake. While everyone ate and laughed, Astoria thought it was the right time to make her announcement.<br>"Excuse me," she began. Her wand was pointed at her throat so everyone heard. Once the guests were silent, she spoke without a charm. "I have something to announce. Little Scorpius may have to learn to share a little sooner than preschool. I've just discovered that I am expecting again." It was silent for a minute, and then there was a rumbling applause. She sat back down and smiled at her husband. He was beaming.  
>"I love you. I promise to be faithful to you this time. I will still make the Vow if you want."<br>"I love you too, Draco. No need; it'll give me the satisfaction of doing it myself." She stuck her tongue out at him. Things are looking up, she thought as he kissed her.

**What did you think?**

**I w a n t r e v i e w s! P l e a s e.**

**Random joke of the chapter: If you have one little green ball in one hand, and another little green ball in the other hand, what do you have?**

**The undivided attention of a leprechaun.**

**REVIEW! I craves them! Pu-lease?**


End file.
